A principal trend in the technical development of semiconductor chips has been reducing the size of components. Thus, in the field of packaging, a plurality of pins have been required to be implemented, while being miniaturized, according to a rapid increase in demand for small-sized semiconductor chips and the like.
In order to meet such demand, a fan-out semiconductor package has been proposed as a packaging technology. In the case of such a fan-out semiconductor package, connection terminals may also be redistributed beyond a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed, such that a plurality of pins may be implemented while being miniaturized.